


In Desperate Need

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Fingering, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	In Desperate Need

As you got out of the car, you slammed the door harder than you meant to while the tears fell from your eyes. Little Jace was being abused - so was his mother - you just knew it. You weren’t Alex, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that the random bruises he came to school with weren’t random at all; they were fingerprints and handprints from being held too tight. The fracture didn’t come from falling down the stairs, it came from being wrapped in his mother’s arms as they both toppled down the stairs, being pushed by the overbearing father. You’d only met him once before, but it was enough for a lifetime.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, taken aback by your sobs as you walked in the door. “What happened?”

Unable to stop yourself, you wept into your girlfriend’s shoulder. “One of my students is being abused. I know it. But I can’t prove it.”

A few weeks ago, you’d mentioned off-handedly that you suspected a student of yours was being abused, but in the ensuing time, you became all but certain. “Tell me about them.”

“His name is Jace; he’s six.. His mother is Dahlia; she’s being abused too.” Feeling helpless was something you couldn’t imagine feeling every day. How did Alex go to work knowing that the second she put someone behind bars, someone else would pop up to brutalize another human being? A sob got caught in your throat when you tried to speak again. “Jace comes into school all the time with bruises. He claims they’re from playing outside, but he won’t make eye contact with me when I ask about them. I asked his mother about them and she claimed they were playing also, but Alex…they look like handprints and fingerprints.” You grabbed her arm for effect. “And this past week, he came to school with a sprained wrist. He said he fell down the stairs, but his mother also came in with bruises and a broken arm. I think the father pushed them both. Alex…watching him in pain every day is killing me.”

Alex pulled you in tight and started rubbing your back. “I can look into it. Even if I don’t have jurisdiction, I have people I can get to look into it. Okay?” She tucked a fallen piece of hair, matted to your face with tears, back behind your ear. When she leaned her forehead against yours, you let out a laughing sob. 

“I don’t know why this is affecting me so much? But thank you.” Alex always knew how to make you feel better. 

Her hands combed through your hair as you cried, thankful that she was willing to investigate, but also worried that if nothing came from the investigation the mother and son would be placed in even more danger.

After a nearly 10-minute crying fit, you were able to calm down. “Thank you again,” you breathed. Walking into the kitchen, you grabbed a bottle of water and downed almost half of it, having lost half your weight in water through tears. Alex looked at you softly, saddened that she couldn’t do anything in this moment before coming to your side and running her fingers against the inside of your palm.

“I promise first thing tomorrow I’ll call in a few favors to get this investigated.” 

You leaned against her and squeezed her hand tightly before turning to press a kiss to her temple. She turned into you and pulled your lip gently down with her thumb, taking your top lip in between her own and breathing you in. A few years into the relationship and Alex knew what you needed. She turned into you and slid her hands underneath your shirt. Instantly, you relaxed. Her skin against your own always melted you to the bone. Leaning back, you hopped onto the counter and brought her in for a more needy kiss. 

When she ran her hands under your lace bra, you gasped, feeling our nipples tighten at her deft touch. “Please…touch me.” She peeled the shirt up over your head and dipped her mouth to take your taut peaks and lavish them with much needed attention. 

As she nipped and sucked at your heated skin, you pulled gently at her hair and curled into her. Goosebumps began to prickle your body. You sighed, feeling the arousal pool between your legs. It was impossible to concentrate on what was plaguing you when Alex was distracting you like this. That’s one of the reasons you loved her so much; she knew exactly what you needed and when you needed it. 

Gently, you pulled her up to kiss you and grabbed her hand, placing it at the hemline or your jeans so she could tease the soft and supple skin. Hearty breaths escaped you as she kissed down your collarbone, between your breasts and down the waves of your stomach while you leaned back into the counter. Desperately, you lifted your hips, grateful to feel the cool air on your body when she pulled the pants down your legs and let them sink to a puddle on the floor. 

A teasing lick through the material of your panties sent your hips bucking off the counter and into her mouth, but she pulled away, making you desperate for more. Instead, she started with soft touches and massaged your clit while sliding her middle finger between your slick folds. “Mmmmm, god, Alex,” you cried. It was a call for distraction, which she answered as she stared into your eyes. Your head craned back as she slipped two fingers inside you, curling them forward to hit your g-spot while her thumb continued to work at your clit. It was everything you wanted and needed, but the desperation was still coursing through you. Reaching down, you wrapped your hand around her wrist and moved her hand at a pace much faster than normal, but it was what you needed. “Oh my god, oh my god, fuck, fuck, Alex, please, I’m going to…ahh!”

She pulled away just slightly. “”What? You’re going to what?”

“I’m gonna come, Alex. Please!”

“Please what?”

“Make me come, please!”

One final time, she deliberately curled her fingers, pressing on your g-spot and your clit simultaneously. “Oh fuck!” As your body arched upward, you clasped at your breasts, pinching your nipples as you rode out the waves of ecstasy that rolled through you. “Alex,” you breathed.

Kissing back up your body, she breathed against you and promised to take care of everything - as she always did.

—-

As you came down from your high, you laughed into Alex’s mouth. “What was that for?” She had walked into the house with a smile plastered on her face and tackled you to the couch, making you come over and over again. It’s not like you were going to complain or anything. “What has you so happy?”

“Nothing, except I called in a favor with the local Bureau and had Jace’s father investigated.”

“Seriously?” You nearly started crying. “What happened?”

“Dahlia told them the truth. She’d had enough. After they promised to protect her, she broke down. Apparently, she’d been saving pictures of herself and Jace after the beatings as evidence. He’s going to jail.”

“Ah!” You rolled over her and pinned her underneath you. “Thank you, Alex. Thank you so much.”

“At work, I can’t bare to see others in pain, but at home, it’s no different. I’m glad I could help. They’re safe. You better?”

A lone tear rolled down your cheek as you nodded your head. “Yes.”


End file.
